


Hibari Kyouya's One-Sided Love

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-Shot] He is just a normal still-a-virgin teenage boy...scratch that, he's a still-a-virgin carnivorous boy, why getting this girl to love him is so damn hard! Pairing : one-sided!18fem27. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hibari Kyouya's One-Sided Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized I haven't written any 18f27 or f1827 yet hahaha. Hope you enjoy this very short fic lol
> 
> Warning : Unbeta-ed. OOC-ness. AU.
> 
> Pairing : one-sided!18f27

Badass man gets his girl so easily.

Hibari could attest that the statement was a big-fat lie. Six months, approximately SIX MONTHS, the great Hibari Kyouya had been trying to get a certain girl's attention to no avail. If you laugh now, he'd bite you to death. This wasn't a funny matter. After finding that resorting to violence would only draw his goal much further away from him, the prefect had been clueless on what else to do.

Frustrated that he hadn't gotten what he wanted and with his carnivore title at stake, he decided to, for once, throw away his pride and called his uncle who was in China. Why such a faraway person, you ask? Because his uncle, Fon, was the only one he knew wouldn't make red bean rice and throw a party when they heard the Kyouya asked for a love advice. But you know, he forgot how ancient his uncle was. The moment the man suggested that the start of courting was by exchanging letters of love poems, the younger Hibari immediately hanged up the call. Using old practice wasn't the problem, but like hell he would send herbivorous thing such as love letters…much over, poems. While, the Skylark is good at literature, tying romantic words and phrases would get him hives.

So instead, he listened more to pathetic female herbivores gushing about their dreamy boyfriends or dreamy encounter with their types of boys (sure, he had a sister, but he wasn't gonna to ask her, nope).

Apparently, saving the girl would give a very good impression of the boy. And seeing that the little animal he'd been pining was more than often got into the trouble –to be honest, he had to admit she got into too much troubles-, it'd go without a hitch.

Well, it should be.

He did get a 'thank you' when he scared her bullies away, but she still shrieked and trembled in fear at the sight of him –something that made him wonder why he fell in love with such herbivore in the first place. The plan didn't go as how he heard it should be. He had grown aggravated by how slow it was progressing, if it was progressing at all. For all he knew, he was still stucked in square one…or worse, zero.

At this rate, Hibari was beyond irritated. To think he would be this pathetic because only a girl. Once in a while, he would snap and actually think to just forcefully claim the girl as his. Fortunately, his deep conscious wishing for untainted Namimori had been keeping him in place and restrained him from doing such herbivorous act. Sexually frustrated and mentally exhausted, he grew even more brutal when dealing with punishment. His assistant claimed that the number of people delivered to hospital by a mere swing of his tonfa had increased by 1.2% and as such, he had sent a number of Namimori Middle students to the facility more than usual.

The whole Namimori town, following the skylark, grew restless. Afraid of incurring wrath of a certain ravenet, they distanced theirselves more and fidgeting all through the day. This, of course, also applied to a certain young brunette, who was actually the source of the problem. As you have guessed, what the girl did instead backfired; especially when because of his passion, Hibari wouldn't stop going to school by such reason.

When Sawada Tsunayoshi, who usually -albeit looked frightened- greeted him by a meek 'G-Good morning, Hibari-san' when passing the gate, now had to walk 5 meters away from him and without looking at his eyes to mutter a very quiet 'G-Good morning' (without 'Hibari-san', mind you), Hibari broke the pen and the board in his hands, glaring to hide his crestfallen face all through the day. Forget about going nowhere, the carnivore began to be dragged backwards.

Sometimes, the carnivore would get desperate and had thought to try his uncle's suggestion. But then, he knew those crumbled papers filled with what looks like deadly threats all that ended up in the trash bin would get him nowhere.

With a book hiding his tired face and surrounded by his piling paperworks, three knocks came from the window –reception room's- and a smiling face of the most annoying herbivore appeared through the glass. Usually, Hibari would only annoyedly throw his tonfa to the man's face; however this time, the disciplinary leader stood up from his seat with a smirk, thrusting both of his tonfa through the glass aiming for the other's eyes.

Fortunately, already used to the attacks, Mukuro managed to duck right when he saw the other moved his hands. "Hey, you're going to make me blind!" He yelled through the two holes created by the assault.

Unfazed, the tonfa kept thrusting through, breaking the glass more –some of the small shards had stuck onto his pants, much to Mukuro's dismay, "Go blind and die." The other lad _almost_ flinched by the amount of hatred showed through the tone. The two of them were neighbors and even before they could read properly, they had been on each others' throats. However, all fights were done in good rivalry, and none of them ever intended to kill each other off –they just accidentally used their full strength, they claimed.

Seeing at how dark his neighbor's complexion was, it seemed his hypothesis was right. "Kufufu."

"Cease your annoying laugh, herbivore," not stopping from his attack aiming for vital organ, Hibari glared through the window separating them.

"Now, now," expertly, Mukuro moved around, dodging every thrust, "I came here because I heard the Hibari Kyouya has fallen in love," for a moment, he swore said man's movement slowed down.

"Where did you hear such ridiculous rumor?" the ravenet snorted in response.

"Incidentally, I didn't only hear, but I also saw."

"With your blind eyes?"

Calming down his irk, Mukuro continued with a smug look, "I can see very clearly, thank you very much," sure he sometimes wore glasses but it was only for fashion, "rather, it's because I've been observing you."

"Right. To top the breaking through privacy rule, you also have a case of being a stalker. I'm going to bite you to death."

With a scoff, the long-haired bluenet drew out his staff to block the other's weapon, "oh, please, birdy. Even if someone offers me 10 million yen to stalk you, I would never," he had much better hobby to pass by time. Still, the rumor that Hibari Kyouya falling in love was something too good to pass on.

Not wavering from the weight thrust upon him –keeping his balance by the wall was already a feat if he said so himself-, his mis-matched eyes –due to contact lenses- twinkled with amusement, "and by the amount of sighs you gave, the untouched paperworks and frustration these days," eyes rolled around, "and the dark aura you are emitting, I conclude that you haven't got your hands on the girl you've been set your eyes on."

Oh. Bull's eye.

"For you to come to such conclusion," Hibari had opened the window and choked the other by hands, "it seems we really need to get those useless eyes gouge out."

Amazingly, even with two fingers drew close to him; Mukuro didn't bat his eyelashes and kept his smirk, "are you sure? I come because I know how to get close to her, and this is coming from a man who have dated more than five times, mind you," strategy, Mukuro prided himself of his intelligence.

When Hibari released his choke, Mukuro calmly let himself in, leaning on the wall with a smile.

"So, what's your so-called 'experienced knowledge'?" Truthfully, he wasn't very interested in what Mukuro would say. From their old days, he knew three forth of what the other said was rubbish. Nonetheless, he was desperate.

"Easy peasy. First, you need to make her think of you. Know what people called 'hanging from the bridge' method?"

"Huh?"

Hibari didn't get to hear the explanation when the two guys noticed a brunette passing by below.

"That girl, right?" He wondered how many days had the pineapple herbivore observed him for even knowing the girl he was crushing on.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Even from up above, Hibari could hear the girl's small squeak of 'Hieee', no doubt surprised by her name suddenly called on by a stranger –who was standing in the same room as Hibari Kyouya.

The next Mukuro opened his mouth, "Listen, this Hibari Kyouya here lo—", said Hibari Kyouya panicked and abruptly kicked the yelling man down the third floor through the window. The brunette below shrieked in surprise and quickly rushed to the falling man, who was thankfully saved by the bushes.

"A-Are you okay? I-I'll call an ambulance! A-Ah, I don't have a cellphone! Ah, what should I do?!"

Annoyed (it was normally called 'jealously') at how much attention the girl paid to Mukuro despite how many times he had tried to get such thing from her, Hibari called from his room, "Hey," his eyes were glaring down at the two with so much irritation, "If you help him, I'm going to bite you to death. Leave."

Instead of obeying his order, the girl called 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' fidgeted and looked back and forth between him and Mukuro, "I-I can't do that! He's hurt!"

Twitch. "I said, ignore him. Are you going to defy me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

While he could feel her fear of him grew more, he didn't expect the girl to be looking at him so sharply with those brown eyes of hers, "Hi-Hibari-san can bite me to death later after I save him!" And with that, she called upon anyone near to help her carry Mukuro to infirmary room.

As he saw the brunette and other students disappeared from the scene, carrying the victim away, he muttered by himself, "tch, I should have broken all his bones, first," at least it'd make the trip to the infirmary worthwhile.

On the positive side, Sawada actually talked back at him today. Frankly, that was a little improvement, he supposed.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> (*red bean rice usually cooked for celebration)
> 
> (**Hanging from the bridge: confusing the heart-throbbing because of another reason as falling in love.)
> 
> Notes : Mukuro has a girlfriend, right now. Yes, Hibari has a sister. Guess who? (Hint from above : he doesn't like to associate with her)
> 
> Expect more brotherhooding of Mukuro and Hibari, surprise~!
> 
> More surprise~! This is NOT 182769.
> 
> And more surprise~!
> 
> I lied. You won't get any of that, this is a one-shot.
> 
> Thus...
> 
> \---  
> The End.


End file.
